As a replenishing power supply system having a main power supply and an auxiliary battery, a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) or the like using a fuel cell as a main power supply and a secondary cell as an auxiliary battery described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-28807 has been known.